


Love Suite

by Sealpotato



Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Amamatsu Week, Amamatsu Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, Love suite event, One Shot, rantaro discovers he has a lil crush, rantaro's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Rantaro encounters Kaede in the love suite. What would her fantasy be like?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Love Suite

“ _So if I understood this whole thing correctly, I’m supposed to play the ideal of whoever I find here. I wonder how that’s gonna go_.”

Rantaro was standing in front of the love suite of hotel Kumasutra. Using the key he’d won at the casino, he slowly opened the door, cautiously peeking through the entrance. When he noticed that Kaede was the one waiting for him next to the giant round bed, he lowered his guard and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind him.

“ _Looks like I’m going to be spending the night here with Kaede. Out of all people, I wasn’t really expecting to see her in a place like this, but I’m not complaining. What would the ultimate pianist be fantasizing about, I wonder? It’s just a completely out of the blue hunch, but…I’m willing to bet that it’s going to involve pianos in some way_.”

It didn’t take long for Kaede to strike up a conversation.

“Whew, I’m exhausted! But we made it! And this is such a lovely hotel, too! I think we’ll sleep really well in this comfy bed tonight, especially because it took so long for us to get here.”

Rantaro was already at a loss. What was she talking about? The hotel was right next to their dorms, it couldn’t have been _that_ exhausting to get there.

Kaede continued her monologue. “I still can’t believe how unlucky we were to get stuck in traffic for five hours, after we already had to sit in the plane for twelve hours. But, I guess things like that just can’t be helped sometimes. And I’d say it was more than worth it! We’re finally here now, and this room really has everything!” She let herself fall onto the bed, grabbed one of the heart-shaped pillows and hugged it against her chest.

Rantaro tilted his head slightly, quietly observing her. “ _Right, this is her fantasy. In her mind, we are probably at a completely different place. Gotta remember that_. _I should try to play along._ ”

“You’re right, this place is quite nice. So, uhm, what are we doing here again, exactly?” Rantaro asked in his best effort to make more sense of the situation.

Kaede sat up on the bed, holding the pillow on her lap, and made a pouty face.

“ _Uh oh, did I already say something wrong?_ ”

“Huuh?” Kaede uttered, “How can you ask that? It was your idea to come here in the first place, remember? You wanted to go on a trip to the U.S. with me!”

“ _A trip to the U.S.? That…does sound like something I’d want to do. Does that mean…I’m supposed to just be myself in her fantasy? No, it’s too soon to say that. I still need more information._ ”

“Ah, no, I knew that, of course.” Rantaro put his hand on the back of his head and smiled, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Acting wasn’t exactly his strong suit, though. “I meant, now that we’re here, what’s next?”

Kaede seemed lost in thought just for a moment, before she suddenly threw the pillow she’d been holding at his face. He barely dodged the hit.

“Geez, Rantaro, what are you implying exactly!?” She exclaimed with an angry look on her face that was anything but genuine. “I-I know we’ve been dating for quite a while now…and…I do feel like I’m ready…b-but…you need to slow down, we JUST got here!” She was blushing deeply and used both her hands to try to hide the fact she was grinning. It was not a very successful attempt.

“ _Oh no. This is NOT what I meant. I’d better calm her down._ ”

Rantaro picked up the pillow that was lying on the floor next to him and put it back to the bed. He sat down next to Kaede and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kaede, I wasn’t implying anything like that. My bad. My memory just seems to be a bit hazy after the long trip, that’s all. It’s probably the jetlag.”

“O-oh…uhm…yes, of course, haha…” Kaede’s face turned even more red. She scooted closer to him, latching onto his arm. This startled Rantaro a little bit, but he let it happen. Not like it was unpleasant. Quite the opposite. 

“W-well,” she explained, slowly regaining her composure, “This is our first big trip together as a couple. I let you pick the location, because, who could possibly know better where to go than the ultimate adventurer himself?”

The moment Rantaro heard her say that, his heart skipped a beat. “ _The ultimate adventurer, huh…so that really means…her ideal…is me?_ ” Feeling a bit flustered, which was a feeling he wasn’t used to at all, his mind drew a blank for a moment. But he got pulled back to reality when Kaede’s voice popped up again.

“So…yeah! That’s why I’m really excited! And I’ll bet your sisters are super excited, too!”

The butterflies that Rantaro had started feeling mere seconds ago were already getting pushed away by an overwhelming feeling of sadness as soon as Kaede mentioned his sisters.

“ _Seems like she remembers that I told her about my sisters. So she knows they’ve been gone for a long time, and I’ve been trying to find them. So why would she bring them up in her fantasy like this? She’s probably trying to say that they’d be excited to see me again once we find them. I wish…”_

Kaede noticed the dejected look on Rantaro’s face.

“Hey, why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?”

Rantaro took a deep sigh. “Listen Kaede, if I dragged you along with me on this trip just to find my sisters, I’d like to apologize. That’s not something you or anyone else should get involved with. I’m sorry.” Rantaro tried to move away from Kaede, but in response to his movements she tightened her grip on his arm.

“Huh? What do you mean? Your sisters are all in the rooms next to us! Don’t you remember the hassle they went through to decide who would be sharing rooms with who?” She giggled. “Good thing you decided to step in like a responsible big brother and appointed it to them before things got out of hand!”

Rantaro blinked slowly, staring at Kaede in disbelief. At that moment, he wished he could forget this was just a fantasy. He wanted all this to be real, more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. 

Suddenly, Kaede gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to lie down on the bed, letting go of his arm.  
“Hey, cheer up!” she said, hugging the pillow once again. “It’s gonna be so much fun to finally have a vacation all together like this! As much as I love giving piano concerts, even a piano freak like me needs a little break sometimes. And now I’ll even get to meet some American pianists!”

“ _Ah, there it is. It took a while, but seems like my guess at the start was right after all_.”

Rantaro couldn’t help but smile as Kaede kept on talking about all the sights she wanted to see, about how she was looking forward to getting to know his sisters better, and most of all, how happy she was that he was there with her. Even though Kaede’s voice was very energetic, and, frankly, kind of loud, Rantaro felt peaceful just listening to her. And soon enough, he decided to lie down next to her. Kaede looked to her side, seeking eye contact with him, and halted her one-sided conversation.

“You know,” she said, “If you want, you can switch places with this pillow.” She pressed the pillow she was still holding more tightly against her. “Wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

_“Is she teasing me right now? I didn’t think she had it in her. I’ll play along. Can’t say that I dislike the idea, anyway...”_

“Thanks for the offer. I’ll take it.”

He didn’t need to say that twice. Kaede tossed the pillow aside and moved closer to Rantaro, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. They laid still together for a few moments. Rantaro’s heart was beating fast. The butterflies had come back tenfold. 

“So…” Kaede whispered after a while, looking up to him, “Now that we’re here, what’s next?”  
Rantaro glanced at Kaede’s blushing face, knowing full well why she just said that. There was no mistaking that alluring look in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently as she pulled him even closer.

If only this night could last forever.


End file.
